Falling Into You
by tkdgirl5551
Summary: The digidestined have all grown up... But two still remained in love with each other, even though they are far apart. But what if they are given a 2nd chance to fall in love all over again...


Falling Into You  
  
By: Tkdgirl555  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Disclaimer: To everyone that enjoyed my other fics, I dont know I will be able to finish them since I dont have that much time since I started high school(I am on the Cross Country and Track and Field Team). But good news is, I ended up writing this fic based on another story(that I wrote, and havent posted on Fanfiction.net) that I was thinking of.  
  
Description of the story: Tai is in a college in America for the past 2 years, and Sora is wondering if they will ever be able to fall in love..Again! But sometimes the one your looking for is the one you left behind.  
  
So sit back and enjoy reading!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Love is patient; love is kind  
  
and envies no one.  
  
Love is never boastful, nor conceited, nor rude;  
  
never selfish, not quick to take offense.  
  
There is nothing love cannot face;  
  
there is no limit to its faith,  
  
its hope, and endurance.  
  
In a word, there are three things  
  
that last forever: faith, hope, and love;  
  
but the greatest of them all is love.  
  
~ 1 Corinthians 13 ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora was walking down the street, thinking to herself. It has been about 2 years, almost, since Tai left to go to America. He was there for college and even though she knew she should have been happy for him, she didnt want to let him go. But then she remembered that she did. She sighed.  
  
The wind blew silently across the park, making Sora's brown hair sway in the wind. She was wearing a light blue tank top and a pair of shorts since it was summer vacation and the clothes just made her feel so comfortable and cool in the warm summer heat.  
  
It has been alittle lonely since Tai has left her, and even though the rest of her friends were there with her, she knew that it would never be the same. Tai was someone special.  
  
She had strong feelings for him and they did dated before Tai went to college in America. But he left before she ever got to tell him, what he meant to her. She scolded herself. *How could have I been so stupid?*  
  
"Nice Job Takenouchi. You just have to remind youself why your so stupid." She said to herself.  
  
It was a beautiful, warm summer day in Japan. Sora was just at the park, now heading to her dormitory at her college. As she headed up to her dormitory room, she noticed all the couples that passed her by. They seemed to so happy. Holding each others hands and smiling at each other. It sometimes reminds her of how lonely she was without Tai.  
  
She thought to herself *That could have been me and Tai* .  
  
As she put her key into the keyhole of the door to her room, she carefully checked if Mimi (her dormitory buddy and best friend) was there. Once Sora found out she wasnt there, she walked into the room,and made her way to her comfy, crimson sheeted bed. She sighed lightly as she laid on her bed, as she kept thinking to herself.  
  
Thats when she heard a beeping sould on their answering machine. Sora got up from her bed and headed for the machine, alittle bit agiatated. The red light was blinking brightly as she pressed the "messages" button.  
  
A familiar voice filled the room. Sora gasped and listen intently.  
  
"Hey Sora! Hey Mimi! Its me Tai. I havent seen ya all in a long time and was wondering. Well, more like thinking *as she heard Tai laugh nervously on the voice answering machine* *Sora can almost see his lopsided grin as he was talking on the machine, and the thought of it made her smile*. Um do you think, you can get the whole gang together to meet me at Gate # 14A at Japan International Airport at lets say, 8AM tommorrow? I wanted to come see you guys since its summer vacation and I missed you guys alot. Um I have alot to tell ya so I'll just wait till tommorrow. I'll be waiting. Bye *she heard a click and knew that was the end of the message*  
  
She gasped. *Tai was coming tommorrow!*. She searched her desk for a pen and paper. When she finally found one, she smiled to herself. *OMG OMG! Tai is coming! Better give the gang a call*. She then wrote down, in legible writing, the date and time Tai was arriving, and the place in which Tai told them to met him.  
  
She then picked up the phone and her tiny red phone book as she started calling numbers,starting with Kari.  
  
But she never stopped thinking to herself *Oh Tai. Please dont make me fall in love with you again.* She did love the fact that she wanted him back, but if they did fall in love again, it would just break her heart more when he had to go back to America to study again at the college. Sora breathed steadily as she thought about it, but was interupted when she heard a voice pick up on the other end of the phone.  
  
Thats when she forgot all about what she was worried and started talking to Kari excitely about the news...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I know its not much romance yet, but hopefully I will be able to get the next few chapters up soon..lol Tell me if you enjoyed this little tid bit. ;)  
  
Michelle 


End file.
